


All I Wanted

by maidmer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (of sorts..?), Amnesia, Angst, Character Death, Family Loss, Implied/Referenced Incest, Loss, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining, Sad, Short One Shot, Stancest - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Weirdmageddon, lmao get it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidmer/pseuds/maidmer
Summary: Stan knows he's moments from being obliterated from his own mind, but he still can't be honest with the one he loves the most.





	All I Wanted

  For most of his life, all Stanley Pines wanted to do was forget. Let the near six decades of pain slip away like fog in the light of day.

  But now, trapped in a pyramid shaped cage of pure energy next to his twin brother- the brother he just got back after thirty years apart- Stan felt every single memory of his life with Ford flood into the forefront of his mind.

  And now that he knew there were only finite seconds left until everything was gone, Stan’s heart clenched, because all he wanted now was something more than this.

  He wanted to have more summers with his niece and nephew. He wanted to go back to Glass Shard Beach. He wanted to visit his parents’ graves. He wanted to apologize to everyone he’s ever wronged. He wanted to tell his brother how he felt.

  There just wasn’t any time. Because Stan could hear the ear piercing, cackling laughs of the three-sided menace pursuing the kids in the distance growing closer. Because everything in his entire life has been barreling towards this moment. Because even though this was the last time he would _ever_ have the chance to tell his brother how he really felt, Stan couldn’t bring himself to do it.

  He caught his brothers’ eye whilst adjusting the trench coat that was foreign resting on his shoulders, and saw the pain, the yearning for more somewhere inside Ford. Yet Stan turned away, giving up anything that could’ve been in doing so.

  But of course, that was the moment Dipper and Mabel rounded the corner back into the hall, Cipher but a beat behind them.

  That was when Stan played his part, refusing to look at his twin as he agreed to let Bill into his mind, sealing his own fate.

  Even as his eyes fell shut and his body crumpled to the floor, all Stan could do was resign himself to a reality of unfeeling nothing, a life without the man he loved.

  And if Stan had met his brother’s gaze, he would’ve seen the raw agony in Ford’s eyes as he pulled the trigger to erase everything between them.

**Author's Note:**

> heyooo, more of that depressing shit from the reverse mermaid herself


End file.
